


Senior Year

by Mallie3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallie3/pseuds/Mallie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of her senior year, Bulma is pondering what choices she could make during this last momentous year. None of which would have ever included the cocky Vegeta Ouji, or so she thinks...<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

...Prompt 1: Red...

 

 

...

...

_Red or pink?_

Bulma brushed a few strands of her blue hair behind her ear as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A light pink might suit her better, right? Younger, not mature. First day of her senior year. One more year in the hell hole and she would be onto bigger and better things. What would this year consist of? House parties? School dances? Dating? A grimace formed on her on her mouth as she applied the soft pink gloss over her supple lips. No, she would not date. Why on earth would she date someone, if she would inevitably go away to college?

...

...


	2. Hero

_...Prompt 2: Hero..._

_..._

_..._

 

“How was your first class?” Chi-chi asked, giving her friend a shy smile.

 

“It was like any other class,” Bulma shrugged, “How was yours?”

 

“Good. I have Son, Goku in my first period class,” She blushed, cupping her cheek.

 

Bulma chuckled softly, leaning in to nudge her friend. Before she could speak a fast moving student flew past her, jolting her and causing her to stumble. Unfortunately, her books tumbled to the ground in a heap. A by stander slowly approached, looking at the mess. The culprit was gone.

 

“Let me...” He said softly, reaching to help.

 

“Please, stop trying to be a hero.” Bulma snapped, causing him to shut his lips.

...

...

 


	3. Six

_...Prompt 3: Six..._

_..._

_..._

 

“No use helping the ice queen, Yamcha.” A gruff voice called from the benches. In all his smugness, there Ouji sat with his entourage of assholes.

 

Yamcha blinked a few times and stood, glancing in the famous senior's direction.

 

Bulma rolled her eyes and released an exasperated sigh, “Oh _**can**_ it, Ouji. No one listens to you anyway. Eat shit,” She seethed.

 

“Oh, my poor feelings are hurt,” He smirked, placing a hand to his heart, “Still angry with me?”

 

“No, I'm quite content. I am glad that I never became a notch on your belt. I bet skinny here kisses better then you anyway,” Bulma pointed to Yamcha, a junior. His face fell almost instantly. Ouji wasn't amused either.

 

“It is 9:56, Chi-chi. We better get to class.” Vegeta glared as he watched her form drift off.

 

...

...

 


	4. Good

 

_...Prompt 4: Good-heart..._

_..._

_..._

 

Bulma situated herself in a seat near the back of the class. Both her and Chi-chi pulled out their bio books, and turned to the page written on the dry erase board. Students began to swarm into the classroom, which she caught in her peripherals. Almost instantly she felt eyes on her, scorching her with their stare. Slowly lifting her blue eyes, her lips drifted open ever so slightly.

 

_Well, good god. What did she do to deserve such a fate?_

 

Vegeta Ouji was grinning from ear to ear, looking her over and decided to sit directly next to her.

...

...

 

 


	5. Transformation

_...Prompt 5: Transformation..._

_..._

_..._

 

 

“Breifs, pair up with Ouji,” Her teacher exclaimed, pointing in her direction.

 

Bulma's lips dropped open, shaking her head as if to object to the idea entirely. Her blue eyes slipped up to meet his black gaze. That look... that look alone, honestly, he could preform a demonic transformation of some sort and it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest. Yes, the devil. His coal black eyes scorched her very soul.

The blue haired student gripped her pencil tightly and swallowed as his feet collided with her desktop, startling her.

 

“Get them off, Ouji, or I will stab you.” Her lips pursed.

 

“Easy, Breifs,” Vegeta spoke softly, twirling his own pencil. A glare formed in those eyes.

 

...

...


	6. Power

_...Prompt 6: Power..._

...

...

 

“So, how did it go? I am sorry we couldn't be partners, B.” Chi-chi hugged her books tightly to her chest, offering her a somber glance.

 

“Chi, seriously it wasn't your fault. He enjoys the power he has over the group.”

 

“I know, but he was being so rude and...in front of everyone...,” Her friend hesitated as a vein began to pulse in her forehead.

 

…

…

 

“ _This is Brenda,” Vegeta regarded._

 

“ _You mean, Bulma?” The Teacher corrected._

 

“ _Oh yes, Vulma.” He continued, even though she gave him a confused look, “Basically she, well to be completely honest I didn't listen to a word. Something about sitting on her fat ass all summer, blah, blah, I'm a huge bi-”_

 

“ _Ouji!”_

_..._

_..._

 


	7. Time

...Prompt 7: Limited  **Time...**

**...**

**...**

 

“Hey, B!” Juu rushed up on the duo, “Hey Chi, uh, are you going to the Son's bonfire tonight?” The blonde asked, grinning softly as she embraced the heiress. 

 

“Hey, Juu,” her eyes narrowed slightly, “Uh, bonfire? I didn't hear.”

 

“Damn, well Radditz was suppose to tell you,” She shrugged. 

 

“Didn't see him, what time?”

 

“Lets pre-game at my house and then go around nine?”

 

Bulma clutched her bag tightly to her shoulder and sucked in a breath trying to find her words, “Um,” Strolling out of the double doors, came the smug flame haired asshole from Bio. He found her instantly and grinned, nodding in her direction before moving to his motorcycle parked near the front, “Yes, eight sound good?” Juu nodded. 

...

...


	8. Unstoppable

_...Prompt 8: Unstoppable..._

_..._

_..._

 

 

Bulma pulled up with Chichi in tow and quieted her music. In the backseat she pulled free two cases of beer in which she stole from her parents stash. 

 

“Come on,” She whispered, locking her car and heading to the door. 

 

Juu answered and pounced, squealing with delight. Inside was Turles, Nappa, and... Bulma's heart sank. 

 

_ Vegeta... _

 

“What is that jerk doing here?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Oh stop, he isn't that bad.” 

 

_Isn't that bad!?_

 

Bulma forced a chuckle, and lets stress 'forced'. Slipping her, she placed her beer on the counter top. Within seconds a full shot glass was pushed in her direction. Ouji stood before her, holding his own. He looked rather buzzed, “Come on Briefs, let's see what you got.” She was in the moment,  a moment in which was unstoppable. 

 

Bulma grinned and took it like a champ, which she was rewarded by cheers.

...

...


	9. Planet

_...Prompt 9:_ _**Planet** _ _Guardia_ n...

...

...

 

 

“First Official day of Senior year!” Radditz shouted before taking a shot. 

 

In the short time she had spent on this planet, Bulma had never been this drunk. The scarce times she had been intoxicated, it was at a house party, and 'drunk' wasn't what she would have called it. Perhaps extremely...buzzed?

 

Her hazy gaze slipped from the blazing fire, ignored the blasting music, bumping bodies, and turned her eyes to the arm that was now slipped around her shoulder. To her right was an extremely buzzed, Vegeta Ouji. 

 

Bulma licked her lips and leaned back on the make-shift bench put together by Goku, and tried to force herself to breathe. 

...

...


	10. Peace

_...Prompt 10: Peace..._

_..._

_..._

 

Vegeta was grinning, taking another shot, which had been passed along, and was sure he swipped up another. Goku had already scooped up a shy Chichi, and Radditz was macking on Juu. 

 

_About time..._

 

The heat from his arm disappeared, washing a wave of peace throughout her tense body. 

 

_What are you doing, Briefs?_

 

He leaned in close and smiled, “Want another? This one was intended for you?”

 

Bulma's eyes narrowed, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

Vegeta chuckled, watching her take the shot in hand. He sucked in a breath, leaned in and kissed her. Bulma's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the taste of his sweet lips. Her eyes fluttered back open and he watched her with such intensity, “Don't get used to it, Briefs, tomorrow is another day.” and with that, he kissed her again. 

 

…

…

 

Fin!

 

-Mallie-3

 

 


End file.
